The Local Organizing Committee for the 1999 Meeting of the Peripheral Nerve Society is requesting support for the scientific activities of this international scientific meeting and funds for travel stipends to encourage participation by junior scholars beginning careers in peripheral nerve research. The scientific theme of the meeting is PAINFUL NEUROPATHIES. This theme was selected in part to encourage multidisciplinary interchange between clinicians exposed to this serious medical problem and basic scientists who have recently made significant strides in understanding the pathogenesis of chronic pain states arising after nerve injury and metabolic disease. For example, there is substantial new evidence that the basic mechanisms of nerve injury, degeneration, and regeneration are directly linked to different forms of pain, and that new understandings of these basic mechanisms might be translated to improved pain therapy. The meeting will be open to all registrants, many of which will be members of the Peripheral Nerve Society, the sponsoring organization. Abstracts on any aspect of the peripheral nervous system will be considered from any applicant. A scientific review committee will select abstracts for platform or poster presentation, or for rejection. Keynote lectures and small discussions are integral parts of the program. The PI seeks NIH funds for the following purposes: 1) Travel stipends for junior/trainee attendees, 2) facility and posterboard rental for scientific sessions, and 3) publication of abstracts. The majority of the funds requested will be used to support the attendance by junior investigators and students interested in the peripheral nervous system. Traditionally, these students were in the fields of neurology, neuropathology, and neurophysiology, but interest in the PNS is expanding and we expect to attract additionally from anesthesiology, orthopedics (spine surgery), and pharmacology. We offer the junior member a focused program of basic and clinical science in the peripheral nervous system and exposure to international experts in the field. We historically have selected retreat-like venues for Society meetings, as we believe this promotes the interaction and friendship that expands ones scientific career. We seek NIH support to further expand these opportunities for developing scientists and clinicians interested in the peripheral nervous system.